ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Funko Universe
Ghostbusters: Funko Universe is a one-shot comic book by IDW Publishing which took part in a company event in May 2017 spotlighting franchises set in the Funko Universe. Plot An ancient Japanese prophecy foretold that when the Masters of the Four Winds unite, they would become unstoppable. Instead, the four masters killed each other in battle, proving the prophecy false. More than 600-years later, an ancient shuriken is unearthed, releasing the spirit of one of the masters to seek out and resurrect the other three in order to fulfill the prophecy. Now, the only thing that stands between the undead ninja and the destruction of the land of the living is... the Ghostbusters! Bullet points: *Part of this month's big FUNKO UNIVERSE event! *Fresh off the successful launch of the new app, these stories focus on the fun and magic surrounding one of the world's most popular and well recognized game properties!Ghostbusters Funko Universe Previews World page 2/22/17 Cast Master Tomo Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Master Takeda Master Heki Master Shohei Master Prime Prime's Undead Army Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Items Tomo's Shuriken Knights vs. Cowboys Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon Twinkies Ninjas vs. Samurais Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Natural History Museum Firehouse Tokyo International Airport Development On February 17, 2017, news of the Funko Universe one-shot was posted along with the cover. Ghostbusters News "We're getting a Funko Pop! themed Ghostbusters comic" 2/17/17 Philip Murphy announced he was the artist of the one shot.crashtesterX Tweet 2/17/17 On February 22, 2017, May solicits revealed the synopsis and 3 covers for the Funko Universe one-shot.Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for May 2017" 2/22/17 On April 24, 2017, Phil Murphy revealed he did art for a fourth cover with colors by Luis Antonio Delgado.crashtesterX Tweet 4/24/17 On May 7, 2017, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted.Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters: Funko Universe (EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW) (Preview)" 5/7/17 On May 9, 2017, IDW Publishing posted an interview with Troy Dye and Phil Murphy.IDW Publishing "Funko Five Questions – Ghostbusters" 5/9/17 On May 11, 2017, Phil Murphy posted some character designs.crashtesterX Tweet 5/11/17 On January 28, 2018, Phil Murphy posted his work process for the RE cover.crashtesterX Tweet 1/28/18 Covers The Retailer Exclusive cover from Plastic Empire and Wize Guys Collectibles is only available through Plastic Empire. It is limited to 500 copies.Plastic Empire "Funko Universe Ghostbusters One Shot IDW Comic Plastic Empire Exclusive Variant LE500" retrieved 5/17/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAR170458. *Regular Cover **The cover recreates when the Ghostbusters first sighted the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first movie, Chapter 27: Stay Puft Man *Retailer Incentive Cover **The cover features the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man vinyl figure from Funko's POP! Movies line. *Retailer Exclusive Cover **Appearing on the cover in Dana Barrett's kitchen at 550 Central Park West are: ***Dana Barrett in the red dress she first wore while possessed by Zuul ***Zuul ***Louis Tully, wearing the Aura Video-Analyzer colander ***Slimer ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **In the lower right corner is a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. *Page 2 **Peter wears his blue vest from Ghostbusters II. **Winston wears his green collar shirt seen in Volume 1 of the ongoing series. *Page 3 **Ray wears his civies from Ray's Occult Books in Ghostbusters II. **Egon wears his blue lab coat from Ghostbusters. **Janine has her black overall skirt and hair do from Ghostbusters II. **In panel 3, Ray has a Ghostbusters Mug from Ghostbusters II. **In panel 3, on the table in the background is a box of Boo Berry cereal. **In panel 6, there is some Psychomagnotheric Slime in a beaker. *Page 4 **Master Takeda mentions the Netherworld. *Page 5 **Ray mentions Black Belt Theater. *Page 9 **In panel 3, below the TV set is a Nintendo 16 bit console and Peter plays a VHS tape. **Shohei appears to be visually inspired by the character Akuma from the Street Fighter video game series. *Page 11 **The Ghostbusters investigate in the second floor of the Firehouse from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) evidenced by the computer monitor and yellow file. **Egon consults Tobin's Spirit Guide. **In panel 4 and 6, on top of the computer monitor is a box of Twinkies. *Page 12 **Tokyo International Airport previously appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters". **In panel 4, the ghosts' bags bear the Funko Pop logo. **In panel 5, the taxi driver has a Slimer figurine hanging which appears to be from the Pocket Pop! Keychain set. *Page 13 **In panel 3, Shohei's name is misspelled. *Page 14 **Tomo mentions the Netherworld. **Peter mentions the Netherlands. *Page 19 **Master Prime's name appears to be a nod to Optimus Prime from Transformers which featured some who could combine into one powerful figure. *Page 27 **The collections page features the music video homage from Volume 2 Issue #20 of the ongoing series. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersFunkoUniverseRegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in May solicit GhostbustersFunkoUniverseToyVariantCoverSolicit.jpg|Funko Toy (Photo) Cover in May solicit GhostbustersFunkoUniverseFunkoToyCover.jpg|Funko Toy (Photo) Cover GhostbustersFunkoUniverseCoverRISolicit.jpg|RI Cover in May solicit GhostbustersFunkoUniverseRICover.jpg|RI Cover GhostbustersFunkoUniverseCoverRE.jpg|RE Cover GhostbustersFunkoUniverseCoverREBack.jpg|Back of RE Cover GhostbustersFunkoUniverseCreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents